Prometí que tendrías un final feliz
by starsinmymind
Summary: Lo que mi mente imaginó después de ver ese final de temporada no se puede quedar guardado. Después de haber llorado por un buen rato me dije: esto no puede acabar así. Por lo tanto, he decidido hacer este pequeño one-shot para compartirlo con ustedes.


La espera por tener información a cerca de él se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero infierno. Había patrullas por doquier y bomberos haciendo su trabajo para tratar de apagar el fuego del auto mientras ella miraba aún sin moverse.

Kate seguía ahí como una estatua, sintiendo que todo en aquel lugar pasaba en cámara lenta. No podía emitir ni una palabra, no sabía cómo dejar salir sus lágrimas, no podía ni siquiera sacar lo que sentía en ese momento en un grito desesperado.

Una gran cantidad de adrenalina era lo que sentía recorrer por todo su cuerpo, al igual que impotencia y desesperación al saber que él estaba en aquel auto, entre las llamas, sin vida.

No le importó quién estuviera viéndola en ese momento, no le importó derrumbarse y cubrir su rostro con sus manos para llorar amargamente. No tenía idea de por qué el mundo siempre estaba en su contra. Parecía que a éste no le importaba lo que ella sufriera, parecía que el destino se divertida viéndola pasar por obstáculos casi imposibles de resolver. ¿Acaso jamás podría tener su final feliz?

Necesitaba alejarse de todo eso, no podía soportar ver en ese momento el cuerpo sin vida de Rick cuando todo estuviera en orden. Sin decir nada se levantó del asfalto y comenzó a alejarse del lugar.

Afortunadamente en la carretera no había autos circulando, lo que le permitió andar por ésta sin ser atropellada, pero ¿qué más le daba si lo hacían? Ella sólo quería estar con su escritor, con su compañero, con el amor de su vida.

Avanzó por el centro de la carretera con su mirada fija hacia el frente, tratando de ver con claridad pero sus lágrimas no se lo permitieron. Recordó muchos de los momentos que vivió con Rick desde que lo conoció hasta los de ese mismo día y de esa forma siguió caminando durante varios minutos.

* * *

Hacía poco más de una hora desde que Rick había hablando con su futura esposa notando algo extraño en la carretera. Aquel auto que iba detrás de él no le daba buena espina y pudo corroborar que estaba en lo cierto cuando este aceleró en varias ocasiones hasta alcanzarlo y una última vez para ponerse por un lado de él.

Supo que algo malo iba a pasar cuando observó a una persona encapuchada, que sentada en el asiento del copiloto, abrió la ventana sacando una pistola y sin más, disparó a la venta trasera de su coche.

¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo?

Todo ocurrió en segundos, aquel sujeto que había disparado a su ventana, arrojó una pequeña bomba dentro del coche que detonaría en 10 segundos y avisó a su compañero que el trabajo estaba hecho, haciendo que este metiera el freno y girará de una manera rápida para así regresar a la ciudad.

Rick en ese momento no pudo pensar en nadie más que no fuera Kate, ¿cómo iba a fallarle en ese día tan importante? Recordó el día anterior en que le hizo una promesa y cerró los ojos pensando en lo que iba a pasar después de aquello.

* * *

Kate no tenía fuerzas ni las ganas de seguir avanzando, su maquillaje estaba escurrido por el llanto y sus pies le dolían por haber caminado tanto. Se quitó los tacones que llevaba y se dejó caer limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y así llevarse con ella un poco del maquillaje escurrido en su rostro.

Eso debía de ser una pesadilla, aquello no estaba pasando en realidad. ¿Cuándo había cambiado todo? ¿En qué momento se había quedado dormida? Por fin pudo dejar libre ese grito de desesperación que tanto necesitaba dejar y su cuerpo tembló al soltar un llanto aún más fuerte.

-¡RIIIIICK! -gritó esta vez su nombre y agachó su cabeza sin darse cuenta de que a una gran distancia, un hombre con un smoking demasiado estropeado y con heridas en su cuerpo, caminaba a paso lento hacia ella mientras sostenía su brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha.

Fue hasta un par de minutos después cuando Kate alzó la vista y pudo verlo a 100 metros de ella, cojeando, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Se levantó inmediatamente y corrió descalza hasta donde estaba él, observando que ya no tenía más fuerzas para estar de pie.

-¡Rick! -se dejó caer por un lado de él cuando llegó a donde el escritor estaba y lo abrazó con fuerza obteniendo un pequeño gemido lastimero por parte de él- Lo siento, lo siento... Tú... ¡Estás vivo! -sonrió entre lágrimas y volvió a abrazarlo pero esta vez con más cuidado -¿Cómo es que...?

-Salté del coche -la interrumpió- era eso o terminar incinerado -sonrió casi sin fuerzas.

-¡Dios! Todos creen que has muerto, Rick, tu auto está...

-No me lo digas... -hizo una cara de espanto- no quiero que me dé un ataque al saber que no sobrevivió -hizo una broma y ella le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro- Auch... Sabes que estoy jugando -acarició su rostro.

-Aun en las peores situaciones sigues siendo un idiota.

-Oye, muchas gracias... -dijo irónico, sonriendo y no pudo estar ni un segundo más sin besarla, así que la acercó a él y aprovechó que Kate tenía sus labios entreabiertos para colar su lengua con ímpetu en su boca y comenzar una lucha contra la de ella.

Ambos necesitaban un beso de aquellos tras el susto por el que habían pasado.

Kate enredó sus dedos en el cabello de él y profundizó el beso cuando lo sintió tomarla de la cintura para pegarla más a su cuerpo. La detective sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y que unas cuantas lágrimas volvían a acumularse en sus ojos ahora que estaba completamente segura de que él estaba con ella. De que él no la había dejado.

Su amado seguía con ella y así sería siempre.

Rick mordió y tiró levemente del labio inferior de Kate y ella sonrió al sentir un pequeño escalofrío tras aquel gesto, y un rato después, cuando Rick creyó que el beso terminaría, la detective hizo lo mismo con él ya que no tenía intenciones de dejarlo libre.

Se abrazó a su cuello y separó su rostro un momento para susurrarle algo al oído y enseguida tirar de su lóbulo para después volver a atacar sus labios pero esta vez con una mayor lentitud.

-Kate -dijo entre besos.

-Hmmm...

-Oye, espera -la apartó y ella lo miró frunciendo el ceño- me encantaría seguir con esto pero... ¿No teníamos una boda a la qué acudir? -sonrió.

-No creo que quede nadie en los Hamptons.

-Podemos averiguar... y en caso de que el juez se haya marchado, podemos conseguir a otro... Sabes que tengo mis contactos -alzó ambas cejas- Oye -alzó su barbilla cuando ella bajo la mirada algo triste- Prometí que tendrías un final feliz... -la hizo sonreír y se levantó con algo de dificultad ayudándola después a ella- Hey... Estás más enana -le dijo cuando la abrazó para comenzar a caminar y ella río al acordarse de que había dejado sus zapatos a mitad de la carretera.

De esa forma caminaron abrazados, ambos felices. Ya no importaba si estaban decentes para aquella ceremonia, después de todo, aquellos días todo había resultado un desastre. Lo que más deseaban ahora era poder estar juntos con o sin atuendos presentables.

Nada les importaba ahora que tendrían su final feliz.


End file.
